


Domesticity

by valda



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren investigates the contents of General Hux's conservator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

“You have a _conservator_. In your _quarters_. Why General, how extravagant.”

Hux rolled his eyes as Ren palmed the panel next to his stock of perishables. “Hardly luxurious,” he said, “but I _am_ a general.” Then he blinked and added flatly, “What are you doing.”

“You have ruica in here,” Ren said. His head was now completely inside the conservator, and Hux could hear him rummaging around, shoving bottles and containers out of their designated, orderly places. “Disgusting.”

Hux was tempted to slap the panel and close the door on Ren’s head. “Feel free to get out of my larder at any time.”

“Why would you put smoked nerf in a conservator? It’s _smoked_ , Hux.”

“Ren,” Hux warned.

“Are these _rainbow berries_?” Ren went on, ignoring him. “They _are_!” he said, and his voice sounded suspiciously thick.

“ _Ren_ ,” Hux snapped, grabbing Ren’s arm and yanking backward. Ren, of course, didn’t move a centimeter, because he was built like a herglic. Or perhaps, Hux thought angrily as Ren glanced over his shoulder at him, revealing lips stained vivid blue and purple, a hutt. “I was _saving those_.”

“Why?” Ren said, and Hux looked away in disgust because his teeth and tongue were blue and purple too.

“Give them to me,” he gritted out.

“Sure,” Ren answered smoothly, as if he were being completely reasonable. He drew the container out of the refrigerator, dug into it, and smashed a handful of berries into his own mouth before handing the rest over to Hux.

Incensed, Hux slapped the container out of Ren’s hand—instantly regretting it as the remainder of his hoard of sweets went flying. “Mother of Kwath,” he seethed. “Those were for _tomorrow_ , I had a _plan_ , I was going to have them baked into a _pastry_ , it was going to be _delicious_ —” _And I was going to share it with you_ , he left off, too angry to admit that he’d ever had any intention of showing kindness to this clumsy buffoon who stumbled around Hux’s life destroying everything he came in contact with. Hux glared at Ren.

Ren sucked at his teeth, oblivious, apparently savoring the berries Hux hadn’t even had a chance to try. “I used to eat these all the time,” he said. “Ruica too, though not by choice. My mo—I was told it would make me strong. It’s the worst thing I’ve ever eaten.”

“Oh, _well_ , poor baby Ben Solo, had to eat his ruica like a good boy. I hope you enjoyed—” Hux found his words abruptly choked off by the Force. Ren was finally returning his glare, hand extended, fingers shaking.

Hux rolled his eyes, waiting to see if and when Ren would allow him to breathe again. Wouldn’t _this_  be the way to die, poking the kriffing nexu. He sneered at Ren, hoping his utter disdain for the knight’s childishness was palpable.

It wasn’t until Hux’s body betrayed him, convulsing violently due to lack of oxygen, that Ren released his hold. Hux gasped for breath, falling forward and propping his hands on his knees. He kept his feet as he sucked in air.

When he finally looked up again, Ren was staring at his own boots. “Oh, wonderful, Ren,” Hux rasped, straightening. “First you eat my provisions like a greedy child. Then you throw a tantrum. And now you’re feeling sorry for yourself.”

Ren slouched. “You’re the one who threw them on the floor,” he mumbled.

Hux’s lips twitched. “Yes. Well.”

“You could have had some,” Ren said, in something between a whine and a pout.

“But not the way I wanted,” Hux ground out. “Not the way I planned. You are _always_  ruining my plans, Ren.”

“You interfere with _my_  plans as well, General,” Ren glowered.

“For instance?” Hux demanded, steadfastly ignoring the fact that he’d once told his men to destroy the droid Ren wanted on sight.

“For _instance_ ,” Ren grumbled, “I’d _planned_  on sucking you _off_  tonight.”

Hux blinked. “Oh?” he said archly, only it didn’t come out archly at all—it was more of a stammer that rose wildly in pitch. This was the problem, _this_  was why Hux tolerated Ren (barely). Hux rallied himself. “I believe _you_ ruined those plans, not me.”

Ren spun on his heel, turning away from Hux. He smacked the panel, closing the conservator that Hux had forgotten was still open.

“You still want to do it?” Hux asked, cursing himself.

Ren glanced back at him over his shoulder, eyes hooded, looking almost shy. “Yes.”

Hux fought the urge to lick his lips. “Well,” he said, gesturing at the berries splattered across the floor. “Clean this up, then join me in the bedroom.”

Ren turned back to him. “No,” he said. “You can call a droid.”

Hux felt an angry flush rising to his face, but before he could formulate a response, Ren was sinking to his knees in front of him. “Ren,” he huffed, but the knight had somehow already freed Hux’s cock and was circling his tongue around the tip. “ _Kriff_ ,” Hux sighed, head tipping back involuntarily. “Bedroom,” he managed to demand.

“No,” Ren said again. “Right here.” And then Hux was stumbling backward into the nearest wall, legs shaking, berries squashing beneath his feet, as the master of the Knights of Ren put his lips and tongue and throat to work.

 _Damn it_.


End file.
